


Acceptance

by geeky_ramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Facebook, M/M, Retrospective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 06:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/808214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geeky_ramblings/pseuds/geeky_ramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is trying to accept his father's choice for a partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

In a rare moment; a lull in all things supernatural, Stiles was messing around the internet rather than doing research. Without something to Google, the bored teen decided to go on his Facebook for the first time in months. Besides forgetting his password and creating a new one, his news feed was pretty bare with the except of annoying Farmville requests from Derek of all people. As he continued to scroll down, he saw that father had uploaded a picture of him and Chris.

Hardly on Facebook, John liked to keep his personal life private. His profile was pretty empty except for the snapshot of him and Chris; the reason being they had just got engaged the night before. Their face aglow with happiness, Stiles stared at the new ring on his father’s finger before quickly scrolling down.

He hadn’t been too enthusiastic when it came John’s relationship with the ex-hunter. Stiles didn’t really trust him and he believed that Chris would eventually break his father’s heart. Allison hadn’t been to happy about it either. When they first found out about that Chris and John were dating, they thought it was just a fling. They believed that eventually, the older men would get tired of each other and move on. That didn't happen, however. Instead things between just got more serious.

Stiles had been hurt when they started to talk about married. It was like his father had forgotten all about his mother entirely. He not only believed that Chris had moved on too quickly from his own wife’s death but Stiles thought that he was just using John to gather information. So he took matters in his own hands and finally told his father the secret he had been keeping for over two years in hopes it was cause a rift in John’s relationship with Chris.

At first John was angry, of course, but he loved Chris and easily forgave the ex-hunter. Now, they were engaged and Allison had finally come around enough to be happy for them. Stiles, however, still wasn’t able to accept their relationship; it felt like Chris was replacing his mom.

Sighing, Stiles scrolled back up to the picture before clicked on his father’s name. As he profile loaded, the teen saw that John’s status had changed to engaged. Looking at the picture of Chris and his father, Stiles saw the look of contentment on his father’s face. It was a demeanor that Stiles hadn’t seen from John since his mother died.

Hesitating for a moment, the teen clicked like for both the picture and status. He might not be happy about his father’s choice for a partner but in time perhaps he could accept Chris as his step-father. After all, anyone who made John this happy was okay in Stiles’ book.


End file.
